I KNOW YOU!
by Hunted-shadow-wolf
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. this is just a stupid story wrighten out of bordom. its not sapposed to make sence...
1. Who? What? This makes no sense!

Hunted: This is supposed to be funny though it is kinds of stupid...  
  
Ch 1 Who? What? This makes no sense!  
  
Barking was heard off in the distance as Kagome was jolted from her slumber. A white haired half demon sat high in a tree, his ears set back. "Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked the boy. He just snorted. A girl with long dark brown hair grabbed her weapon and a flash of fear ran across her face. It was winter and Miroku was terribly injured. Suddenly a dog was seen running towards them. "I sense a jewel shard" Kagome whispered as she jumped back. With in seconds more dog like figures were seen , fallowed by a human figure. Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was once sitting in and drew his Tetsiga. Sango got ready to through her Hiraikutse and Kagome drew her bow. The lead dog stopped and snarled at them.  
  
"well, well, what do we have here," said a feminine voice. Kagome aimed her arrow at the human, warning not to come any closer. "chill, I ain't going to hurt ya," the figure laughed as she pulled down her black handkerchief and pulled off her hood, "Name's Curtis, I know, I know, guy's name, but who cares around here," Curtis had hair like Sango's, in fact, she looked a lot like Sango. But her eyes were deep violet.  
  
"your not from around here are you 'Curtis'?" Sango asked lowering her Hiraikutse. Curtis smiled and look off her hat, shaking her head.  
  
"nope, I'm from Kyoto-fu, any of you know how to get there?" she laughed taking off her took revealing grey wolf like ears, "man its cold out today,"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango looked flabbergasted. "Kyoto-fu?" Inuyasha asked, "what's that? Is it a type of ramen?" Curtis walked up to him glaring, she punched him square in the nose. Causing Sango to burst in to a fit of laughter.  
  
"Kagome-chan knows where it is," Sango managed to say between gasps, as she tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome Hagarashi?! Oh my god! The girl who lives at the temple?!" Curtis started to freak, which just caused Sango to giggle more. "what's her problem?"  
  
Miroku awoke to find Wolves all around him, Inuyasha on the ground with a bleeding nose, Sango rolling around on the ground laughing her heart out and Kagome standing there looking stupid, that's when he noticed the new girl, "she looks just like Sango," he said unconsciously. He pondered for a second before saying, "if Kagome-chan is the reincarnate of Kykio and they look identical, then maybe, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" he shouted pointing at the teenager "your Sango!"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku, "no, I'm Sango," she stated plainly, then it hit her, "oh, you mean she's me, but she's not me, and I'm her but I'm not her," Miroku nodded at this. Everyone else just stared dumbfounded, "he means your me and I'm you but I'm not really you and your not really me," she said as she smiled at the teenager.  
  
Curtis blinked a few times before she understood, "oh I get it, I'm you and your you, but your me and I'm me so I'm not really you but I am and your not really me but you are," Sango and Miroku both nodded and smiled.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Sango's Curtis and Curtis is Sango but Sango's Sango and Curtis is Curtis so Sango's not Curtis but is and Curtis isn't Sango but is, I get it!" he said as he wiped the blood out from under his nose.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times before backing away slowly.  
  
Hunted: That's the end of chapter one- hope it wasn't to confusing boring or stupid! 


	2. holograms

Hunted: thank you for your review friends-with-kagome! Oops I forgot to put a disclaimer last time... NOOOO! --;;; Gomen....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha or anything like that... but Curtis is my character!... I don't own root beer either  
  
Hunted: this is going to be a short chapter and I'm very sorry, I promise the next one will be much longer... I just need a bit more time... recap Curtis blinked a few times before she understood, "oh I get it, I'm you and your you, but your me and I'm me so I'm not really you but I am and your not really me but you are," Sango and Miroku both nodded and smiled.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Sango's Curtis and Curtis is Sango but Sango's Sango and Curtis is Curtis so Sango's not Curtis but is and Curtis isn't Sango but is, I get it!" he said as he wiped the blood out from under his nose.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times before backing away slowly.   
  
Ch2 holograms?  
  
Kagome backed up so far that she tripped over her own backpack, she gave out a short scream as she hit the ground. Shippo ran to her side, "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome nodded and looked at the rest of the group. They were all talking with Curtis and laughing. She could here fragments of the conversation  
  
"yes I'm me and I'm here so I'm not me but I'm not here," she heard Sango say in a happy tone.  
  
"yes you're here and she's you but you're you and she's her so your not her and she's not you but is" Miroku said.  
  
"never drink flat root beer!" Curtis cried out. And suddenly every thing went quiet. Curtis laughed nervously and backed away.  
  
"way off topic there," Kagome said quietly as she stood up, carrying Shippo in her arms. "if you talk about one thing you don't just change the subject..."  
  
Curtis glanced over at the small pack of wolves who were all glaring at her as well, "alright..." she opened her back pack and took out a small stove like thing that some people use for camping. Then she took out a can of root beer and placed it on the stove like thing. (Hunted: - sorry but my character really likes root beer!) Curtis began talking with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha just walked over to a tree and jumped to a high branch, falling asleep. Suddenly the wolves started barking and howling. Kagome looked around for the problem, when suddenly the earth began to shake.  
  
"earthquake?" Kagome asked, fear was written all over her face. Within seconds a large rhinoceros came barreling through the woods. "THE HELL?!" Kagome screamed as she stood up and climbed in to a near by tree. Sango and Miroku soon fallowed suit. Curtis' wolves scattered in all different directions and Curtis just sat there. The Rhinoceros ran through her and vanished through the trees.  
  
"what was that?" Sango cried as she jumped out of the tree. Curtis just laughed.  
  
"a hologram" everyone was confused. "it's an image that looks, sounds and feels relatively real, but it ain't. so they call it a hologram." Kagome nodded lightly still not knowing what the girl was talking about.  
  
"if your me and I'm you, shouldn't I know what a hologram thingy is?" Sango asked.  
  
"nope" Curtis laughed. Suddenly Kykio burst out of the bushes, carrying a scythe.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!" she screamed, Inuyasha yelped and ran farther up the tree. Curtis just laughed.  
  
"another hologram..." she said as she pointed to the small projector that was attached to the tree in front of her.  
  
"DIE!" Kykio called out from the bushes. Sadly everyone thought she was another hologram. Kykio burst out crying and ran back to the depths of hell.  
  
Hunted: that's all for now... sorry I promise to write the next chapter tomorrow...  
  
preveiw  
  
Curtis sat alone in the woods, waiting for someone. Kykio emerged from the bushes with a young boy behind her. "are you ready to kill all door to door sales men?" the boy asked   
  
Hunted-shadow-wolf: this was random and spontaneous... its not supposed to make sense... if you don't like this chapter tell me what I can do to change it... and I will rewrite it with the changes... Kykio IS going to die sometime in the near future... and her death will be sudden, odd and seriously stupid... so all Kykio fans... be warned... ( I assure you I don't do drugs... I'm just your average teenage girl with a random personality....) (if I spelt any names wrong tell me and I will change them...) thanks - 


	3. Ch3

Hunted: Ch 3 is here! Yay! I'm sorry for all spelling mistakes  
  
Disclamer: hunted-shadow-wolf doesn't own anything to do with Inuyasha  
  
Recap  
  
"if your me and I'm you, shouldn't I know what a hologram thingy is?" Sango asked.  
  
"nope" Curtis laughed. Suddenly Kykio burst out of the bushes, carrying a scythe.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!" she screamed, Inuyasha yelped and ran farther up the tree. Curtis just laughed.  
  
"another hologram..." she said as she pointed to the small projector that was attached to the tree in front of her.  
  
"DIE!" Kykio called out from the bushes. Sadly everyone thought she was another hologram. Kykio burst out crying and ran back to the depths of hell  
  
Ch3 tong twisters!  
  
A few days had passed since Curtis had first joined the Inuyasha gang. Everyone, except Shippo and Kagome, had learned to expect the random comments Curtis made, and the holograms that seemed to appear at the worst times.  
  
They all strolled along the path, Inuyasha, for once, was laughing and talking with the rest of the group. (without fighting with anyone!) "so," Curtis looked at Kagome, "what time period are you from?" Curtis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"same as you why..."  
  
"oh just wondering."  
  
"okay then... weirdo..."  
  
Kagome glared at Curtis and out of instinct, "SIT!" Curtis and Sango both burst our laughing as Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kagome laughed a bit too, "sorry 'bout that Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha just growled and stood up. "Curtis, how did you get your ears?" Miroku finally spoke up. He had wanted to ask that for a while.  
  
"great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great and so on grand father... acutely," she looked at Sango and Miroku, "your son." Kagome tried not to laugh but was having a hard time, the look on Sango's and Miroku's faces were priceless!  
  
"SHIT!" sango cried out, "YOU MEAN... NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL! YOU'RE JOKING! THAT'S IT YOU'RE JOKING!" Curtis shook her head and stated that she was serious (for once). Sango fell to the ground, her eyes wide, she rocked back and forth slowly, hugging her knees, "no, no, no, no, no, no it cant be, any one but the monk... please not the monk..."  
  
"you deserve it..." Inuyasha snorted, he didn't much like either of them, the monk or Sango. He picked up Kagome's bike and started walking again. Kagome and Shippo quietly fallowed.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her to her feet, then he started walking in the direction the others had gone. Sango fallowed with Kirara on her shoulder. Curtis wandered in to the woods, she found a small log and sat on it, waiting.  
  
Kykio emerged form the shadows with a young boy behind her, "are you ready to kill all door to door sales men?" he asked, Curtis shook her head.  
  
"cant, but here, directions to the place where the telemarketers phone people from." She handed him a small piece of paper. The boy smiled and ruffled the hair between the grey ears that sat on top of the girls head.  
  
"good enough, see you back home soon?" he asked. Curtis just nodded and the boy vanished in to the shadows, leaving Kykio and Curtis alone to talk.  
  
"what did you do" Kykio said angrily.  
  
"told them you were a hologram" Curtis stated plainly, staring off in to space.  
  
"a what?"  
  
"a hologram, you know... an image that looks, sounds and feels relatively real"  
  
"I don't fallow"  
  
"I didn't think you would" Curtis sighed and began explaining. An hour passed before Kykio finally understood.  
  
"since when have you dressed in such ugly cloths and had ears Sango?" Kykio asked. Curtis just sighed.  
  
"I'm not Sango, but I am, and Sango's me but she is her," Curtis glared up at her, Kykio stood there stupidly, "I'm her reincarnate"  
  
"OH! I see..." Kykio nodded then shook her head, "I don't get it" Curtis just sighed and stood up, walking out of the woods and in to a village, she began looking for the rest of the gang. And Kykio was still standing there trying to figure out what she had been told.  
  
Curtis finally caught up with the gang and did her best to avoid Sango because she had a crazed look in he eye as if she wanted to kill the wolf eared girl. Miroku also seemed slightly pissed, so Curtis stuck around Kagome and Inuyasha, though Kagome hated her.  
  
Eventually Kagome began to come around to liking Curtis. Mostly because she knew when to keep her mouth shut. Curtis had barely said a word from the time she rejoined the group. Her eyes were always fixed on the ground and her ears were folded back, every so often Shippo would jump in to her arms and want to be carried. It was amusing to see.  
  
"how many cans can a canner can if a canner can can cans, a canner can can as many cans as a canner can if a canner can can cans," Curtis said quickly as Shippo stared in amazement. "now you try,"  
  
"how many cans can a canner can if a canner can can cans a canner can can as many cans as a canner can if a canner can can cans" Shippo said, though he wasn't nearly as fast as Curtis. The girl laughed slightly and began saying more random tong twisters  
  
"the rat ran by the river with a lump of raw liver" she said in 2 seconds, Shippo laughed and tried to say it faster.  
  
"the ran rat by the liver with a lump of raw river?" Curtis burst out laughing.  
  
"no the rat ran by the river with a lump of raw liver" she giggled, Shippo nodded and tried again.  
  
"theratranbytheriverwithachunkofrawliver!" he said happily.  
  
"that's great now say it 5 times fast,"  
  
"it, it, it, it, it" Shippo laughed, Curtis ruffled Shippo's hair and laughed.  
  
"smartass"  
  
"will you guys keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep" Kagome said. Curtis and Shippo just nodded.  
  
Hunted: not as long as I would have hoped but oh well... will write ch 4 asap!  
  
Preveiw  
  
Kykio dies!! 


End file.
